Old Blue
Old Blue (also known as Test Blue) is a color which was available in Penguin Chat 3. It is not part of Club Penguin, but can appear due to some glitches. Color Values Appearances *At the end of Sled Racing, the penguins clapping are Old Blue. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins on the actions in the bar are Old Blue. *The penguin performing the trumpet in the Lighthouse Grand Opening party was Old Blue. *When you join a match of four in Card-Jitsu Fire, all players would flash Old Blue for a second. *Penguins turn Old Blue for a split second when spawning in busy rooms, like the Town during a party. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the tube that lead to the Hero HQ had a picture of an Old Blue penguin. *The Penguin Band were old blue in Penguin Chat 3. *A few of Club Penguin's toys are Old Blue. *In the Awards Show at the Hollywood Party, the penguin who is showing you what to do was Old Blue. *The blue penguins who turned into a ghost in the Halloween Party 2012, were Old Blue. *During the Star Wars Takeover, when talking To Obi-Wan Kenobi when becoming a Jedi, The Penguin in the Jedi battle instructions is Old Blue. *During the PSA Mission Clockwork Repairs the Penguins that were training for a snowball tournament at the Dock that were using the Clock Tower target were Old Blue. *In the game Catchin' Waves, if you play in Survival Mode, in the short intro that is shown, right before your penguin is lifted up by the penguin on the jet pack, two Old Blue penguins are shown behind your penguin, and one is holding a red surfboard. *During The Fair 2014, there was a glitch where Old Blue dancing penguin(s) would appear whilst in The Space Squid's ride animation. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Old Blue was not an obtainable color in Penguin Chat 3. Like it is in Club Penguin, it was also a test color, you would turn Old Blue in Penguin Chat 3 when dancing and using the construction hat. *It is used for tutorials of Club Penguin as a color for animated penguins. *Gary is Old Blue in missions, artwork, etc. *Before CPIP, the Penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *There used to be a glitch when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would become the Old Blue and your shoes would disappear. *It's a type of Cerulean blue. *In Club Penguin's video for The Journey, the penguin along with the 3 moderators is Old Blue. *Old Blue is often used as an example color when penguins are shown or used in tutorials. *Bernie is Old Blue. *Moderators can wear Old Blue. *Old Blue is very old, as it was the only colors for Experimental Penguins and Penguin Chat, and it was in Penguin Chat 3, and it is still in Club Penguin to this day in various glitches, tutorials, etc. *When you visit Club Penguin during the Medieval Party 2013 for the first time, Gary's sprite's color is Old Blue. *There was once a glitch when if you wore the Nautical Necklace, you would become Old Blue. *There was another glitch where you wore the MP3K, you'd become Old Blue. Glitches Gallery Unhurky.png|On a Player Card. Old blue in game.PNG|In-game. OLD BLUE.png|Old Blue glitch in a Card-Jitsu Water game. PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award. Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Old Blue penguins in Penguin Chat 3. Screenshot from 2012-09-27 19:50:52.png|Old Blue penguins in The Club Penguin Times #172. Old_Blue_Penguins_in_Sled_Race.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Sled Racing. Pc3 igloo band.png|The Old Blue Penguin Band. F.I.S.H_Penguin.png|Old Blue Penguin on the front of the F.I.S.H.. AwardsShowHelp.png|An Old Blue Penguin giving instructions in the Awards Show. fcbgf.PNG|How its catalog icon would look like. File:OldBlueComparsion.png|A comparison of Blue and Old Blue. Picture_60.png|Old Blue Penguin in EPF command room. wsow.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Catchin' Waves. See also *Color *Aqua Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors Category:Unavailable Colors Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Blue items